


Midnight Asthetics

by Stariceling



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone Loves Komatsu, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny appreciates balance in all things, including the unruly pile made by his sleeping lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Asthetics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semianonymity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semianonymity/gifts).



> Based on a headcanon by Semianonymity of Sunny rearranging the others to be more comfortable when they sleep together.

Toriko snores. Zebra does too, but with him it’s more of a contented rumble that purrs across Sunny’s skin as much as in his ear. Toriko snores with an unrestrained vulgarity that drowns out both Komatsu’s mumbled sleep-talking and the discontented noises Coco makes at his own dreams.

It takes a moment for Sunny to slither out from under Toriko’s noisy weight and remove himself to one side. Even in the dark he can feel the tangled mess they’ve made on the patchwork of futons cushioning his floor.

Zebra is curled around Komatsu, back hunched to keep from crushing the small chef, protective as he is greedy. Toriko is sprawled out sideways, taking up as much space as his large frame can demand and then some. He has one arm draped over Zebra’s shoulder in a gesture that might translate to a headlock upon waking, one leg flung across Coco’s back. It’s a stretch for him to even reach Coco, who has rolled to the far edge of their space at some point during the night.

This arrangement is unacceptable. Sunny has a taste for the harmony Komatsu has initiated between the five of them now, and he will be satisfied with nothing less.

First Zebra must be rolled over, closer to Toriko. The shift loosens his grip enough that he is no longer hoarding Komatsu to himself, but holding an armful of both Toriko and Komatsu at once. Komatsu lets out a soft murmur as if approving of Sunny’s adjustments as he settles into his new position sandwiched between the two of them.

It is easy enough to pull Toriko until he stretches out straight, ensuring there will be room for all five to stay close together. His chin tucks over Komatsu’s head in the process, and his snoring changes pitch to something low and gravelly that almost serves as a harmony to Zebra.

Coco must be lifted up on a hammock of Sunny’s hair and brought back into the fold. Sunny settles him along Toriko’s other side, close enough to tuck his head against Toriko’s chest. For him, Sunny takes a moment to fuss with details. He lifts one of Coco’s arms and drapes it so that his palm rests between Komatsu’s narrow shoulders, his hair more precise than any puppeteer’s strings.

Satisfied with how the others are arranged, Sunny picks his own spot and settles down spooned against Coco’s back. Komatsu belongs in the middle, of course, where they can all reach him. Once the others are comfortably balanced, Sunny himself fits anywhere so long as he can reach out and touch all of them. He doesn’t need to put his arms around them, but embraces them with his feelers, taking special care to fold a silken pillow of hair under Komatsu’s cheek and adjusting it until he’s sure his beloved chef won’t wake with a crick in his neck.

Sunny doesn’t need to see the picture the five of them make together in the dark. He can feel the harmony of how they fit together, and that is exactly what he was after.


End file.
